Premonition
by elven-girl10
Summary: Book 1 in the Chronicles of Ephidel. From his creation to his untimely death in chatper 19. A bit on the depressing side, unfortunetly. Please Read and Review. Thank you. Chapter 6up!OMG
1. Prolouge

Elvengirl10: Welcome to my second Fire Emblem fanfic. This one is really deep compared to my other one, and will be depressing, and at one point, almost to the point of sadistic. But it deals with one of my favorite characters and I like it. It's kind of scary that the idea started off as a one shot. At any rate enough with my rambling.

* * *

_Life! I need life!_

_I know! I'm trying. I'm trying so hard._

_Give me life!_

_I will. I promise…I need more time._

_Give me a soul! Give me life!_

_Give me more time!_

_I need a soul!_

"Give me more time!" I sat bolt upright, breathing hard. I glanced around the room, trying to remember where I was. Finally I remembered. I stared down at my desk, at my notes. I must have fallen asleep again. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and glanced around the room again. At all my clutter. My gaze lingered on the stone table in the center of my room…laboratory I guess you could call it. I got up and went to check on him. My creation. He lay on the table, his chest rising and falling. I felt for his pulse, heard his beating heart. Yes he was alive, but not fully, not truly alive I watched him draw in another breath. I could awaken him now, but that would be a waste. If I awoke him now, he would be nothing but a mindless slave. One who would obey my orders without question. He needed a soul. Once he had a soul he would truly be alive and I could prove to him, to the man I once trusted, the man I once called my friend, that I was strong enough to create life. I knelt down beside my creation.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before covering him with a blanket. There was no reaction. "Soon," I smiled, "soon you will." Turning away I went back to my notes.

"How many have I gone through?" I muttered to myself, as I went through book after book trying to find those notes I had taken. I had developed the habit of talking to him, even though he never responded. I smiled, thinking of when he would be able to. Oh how I longed for that day. I tried to recall how to create a soul. I knew it required blood. Blood and quintessessence. My blood…his blood…another's blood and essence. I was close…I knew I was. My hand rested on a book bound in black leather. I opened it. I had found what I was searching for. Found what I wanted. I looked over at him.

"Soon," I smiled, "Very soon. Won't be long now. Won't be long at all."

I must have spent at least two days deciphering those notes I had written so many years before. When I had created my first…morph. Yes, that was the term I had used. I stopped for a moment, remembering my failed creation. Kishuna I had named him. I wondered what had happened to him, after I cast him away. 'No matter' I thought and went back to my notes. A few pages later, I found what I had been looking for. The exact spell that created a soul. The secret knowledge of the dragons. The knowledge that I had stolen. I touched my eye, wincing. I nearly paid for the knowledge with my life. I sat back letting out a deep breath. I was almost ready. All I need now was the one whom I would take their blood and their essences. But who? Who would be willing to give up their life? A sudden knock at the door awoke me from my thoughts. I sat up. Who would be knocking at my door? Ever since I had moved here, the townspeople tended to keep away. Thinking it was just the town's children playing a prank, I didn't respond. But the knock kept coming. Finally I got up and answered the door. I stopped dead after opening the door.

"You!" I gasped.

"Master Nergal…" he breathed, pitching forward. I couldn't believe it. He had found me. The one who had helped, me steal the knowledge of the dragons. Mizuhara.

I half-dragged, half-carried Mizuhara to the couch. Absent-mindedly, I placed bowls to catch the blood that oozed from his wounds. It was obvious that he did not have long to live.

Mizuhara had lapsed into unconsciousness, so I entered into my memories of him. His ambition, like mine, was great and many times he helped me with my…experiments. In fact, he was the one who had stolen the secret knowledge of his clan for me. Yet I was the one who took the blame. Although it seemed like fate or some other dark deity had drawn us back together.

"M-master…" Mizuhara awoke.

"I'm right here, Mizuhara. What happened?"

"Th-th-they f-found ou-out…" he gasped.

"Who? The Arcadians?"

" Y-yes.." It became obvious that every breath was becoming a struggle.

"I see. What happened after that?"

"I-I ran. I es-es-escaped, just barely…" His breathing was becoming shallower. I tried to make him more comfortable. He looked up at me with wild eyes and grabbed my arm.

"Do-don't bother. M-my l-life's o-over. I-I was just lucky to…see…you…one l-last t-time." His eyes began to haze over. He glanced at my laboratory and smiled.

"I kn-know you'll…succeed…this time. He will…h-have the so-soul…of…a dra-dragon…" and with those last words Mizuhara died.

I did not notice the quintessence flowing into my hand nor the tears flowing down my face. I could only stare in shock at the body. The body of the only friend I had on this earth. I cried. Then, I got up. Gathering the quintessence and the blood I had taken, I headed to my laboratory.

"I will not disappoint you Mizuhara. I will succeed. He will have the soul of a dragon. I swear it."

I began the spell. I mixed my blood in with Mizuhara's and added his quintessence. Then I added his, my creation's blood. He didn't wince when I cut his wrist. Slowly, all four elements came together in a shining white light. A soul. Gently I guided it over his heart.

"I give you a soul. I give you life," I whispered as I pushed the soul into the body. I collapsed. The spell had taken much energy. As I sank into unconsciousness, I prayed that it worked. Now I could only wait and see.

* * *

Elvengirl10: well…what do you think?

Sain: That is grim. Very grim.

Elvengirl10: yeah, well, it's gets grimmer. Please review. Sorry it's so short.


	2. All Because of You

Elvengirl10: Okay, I'm back. I know I said soon, but exams got in the way. Still, I really like where this is going and I can definitely say that it is the first book in a trilogy. And in case you haven't figured it out, it's about Ephidel.

Sain: What's so great about him anyway?

Elvengirl10: Shut up Sain.

Sain: Am I in this story?

Elvengirl10: Eventually, I assure you.

Reviews:

Beagle: Thank you very much. You're right; there isn't much about Ephidel, which is rather sad.

Bomber the Scoto Fox: Thanks. I always saw Nergal as a somewhat "father" to the morphs, and that's basically grown into my view of him.

Elvengirl10: Now that that's done. On with the fic. Oh yeah, this chapter and the ones that follow are all written in Ephidel's point of view unless specified otherwise. If there is no label, assume its Ephidel.

* * *

Light. That was the first thing I saw. Light. At least I think that's what it's called. All I knew is that it hurt when it came into my eyes. Is that right? How do I know these things? What's going on? Who am I? Where am I? I'm so confused.

"It worked. You're alive." The voice came from beside me. I looked over. There was someone standing there. I couldn't quite make them out. My vision wasn't perfect. He approached me, and wrapped something around me. His cloak, I think it was. Then he placed his arms around me. I didn't know how to respond, so I just sat there, confused. What did this person know about me? I stared at him.

"I'm so happy you're alive. Mizuhara's sacrifice was not in vain," he said.

I kept staring. I couldn't find anything to say. He smiled.

"It's only natural you should be confused. Come, I'll explain everything." He let go of me and began to walk away. I just sat there, unsure of what to do. He came back.

"Alright," he smiled and lifted me up. I had no other choice but to trust him. Whoever he was.

* * *

He carried me over to another room and placed me in a chair opposite him. I think that's right. Rooms and chairs? That's what they're called right?

"You probably have lots of questions for me. Go ahead. Ask."

"W-wh-who a-are y-you?" I sounded out my first question.

"It's only natural that you should have difficulty speaking," he muttered, "My name is Nergal. I am your…creator."

"Cre-a-tor?" I repeated, confused.

"I will explain it when your mentality is more…developed."

I couldn't understand what he said. It made no sense.

"I'm sorry, you will understand in time."

I nodded. I tried another question. The words came easier this time.

"Who a-am I?"

"Your name is Ephidel and you are my creation. A morph, if you will."

"E-phi-del," I sounded it out. I like the sound of it. I smiled. Nergal smiled back. I could hear him muttering to himself.

"I have done it Athos. I've done what you said was not possible. I have created life."

For some reason, I made this man, my creator, happy. I did not, however, understand why. I guess I would understand in time.

* * *

A few years passed, and as my father had said, my mentality grew. Day by day I learned more. I could speak well now, and I was no longer so confused. My father taught me everything he knew. I easily mastered anime magic and swiftly became a sage. Then I began to study dark magic. Father even created my own tome for me. He called it Dark Elfire. A mix between dark and anima magic. I even developed my own spell, the divine star. Father was so pleased when I accomplished that.

My one wish was to go outside. Father never let me go out. He said that the outside world would be cruel to me. I asked why. He said it was because I looked different from a normal human. Apparently, not all humans share the same features as me. Jet black hair, gold eyes, pale skin, blood red lips. Father didn't want me to fell the pain he has. I told him I understood, but I secretly longed to go outside and explore the world beyond those walls.

In time I was granted that wish. Some nights, usually during a new moon, Father would take me outside late at night and we would wander the streets of the small town in which we lived. I'll never forget that first moment I stepped outside. I felt the wind on my face, smelt the night air. That memory was forever in my mind.

During those years, I was so happy, if morphs are allowed to feel emotions. I truly wished that if could last forever, but little did I know that my life was about to change drastically, and for the worse.

* * *

Elvengirl10: There. Chapter one. Finished in my notebook about a month ago. Just a few notes. First, I really see Nergal as being the morphs father, so naturally that translated into my work. Second, after Kishuna, I see Ephidel as the first morph and thus I consider him closest to a human. Oh yeah, this is going to be the first book in a trilogy. I always wanted to write one of those. That's all for now. See you all next chapter.

Sain: You all know what to do now. REVIEW and let Elvengirl10 know what you think.


	3. Death and Rebirth

Elvengirl10: Hi all. I'm back with chapter two. I hope your all enjoying the story so far. Well, this story has gotten off the ground in my notebook. Chapter Five if you can believe it.

Sain: I think you had better warn them now.

Elvengirl10: Oh right, remember back in the prolouge when I said that at one point this story was going to get depressing almost to the point of sadistic? Well, this is the chapter, and that is the main reason why I am raising the rating, mainly to be safe, if anything else.

Reviews:

Bomber the Scoto Fox: Yeah, sorry about my chapter lengths. They seem long in my notebook. But anyways, yes, I will be continuing throughout the game and even after that.

Sain: And now for a disclaimer and warning.

Disclaimer: I still don't Fire Emblem...drat.

Warning:** This chapter contains mature subject matter that some readers may find offensive. Viewer discretion is advised. **Also, this chapter contains very bad spelling and grammer due to the fact that it is being written out of Wordpad...so if you see a misspelled word, don't chide me cause there's not much I can do.

Elvengirl10: For the record, the middle of this chapter gets very depressing, but not to worry, it's not my usual disposition. I'm generally happy but I felt called to write this.

* * *

About five years passed since my father had created me, so I gues that means that I'm at least five years old, even though I look like I'm in my early twenties. But it was in this year of my life that I learnt that nothing last forever. Nothing at all.

It all began when Father asked that he not be disturbed for a few days. I wasn't quite sure what what was going on, but I said I wouldn't do anything none the less. Father seemed relived to hear that and told told me so. Whatever I had agreed to had obviously made him happy, so I was glad to. I had no idea that those words were the begining of a chain of events that would change my life forever.

Father spent many days in his laboratory alone, with the door closed. I spent my days continuing my studies, but I know that nights, Father went out. I wasn't quite sure but I think that he might have been robbing graves. But, keeping true to my word, I asked no questions and did nothing to disturb him.

There was, however, one night when I saw what I later learned to be the true side of my Father. It truly scared me, if I can expierience fear. I awoke to the sound of the door slamming, so I went out to see what was going on. I saw my Father stagger into the room, carrying a body, and leaving a trail of blood, his blood or the body's I could not tell, behind him.

"Father? What happened? Are you hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I must be alone. Do not disturb me!" He snapped back and then hurried into his laboratory. I returned to my room, scared and completely unsure of what to do, how to react. I had gotten a glimps of the person he was carrying, albiet a small one. It was a human, but it's face and skin were pale, almost as pale as my skin. Is that what a person looks like when they're dead?

After spending the night in a half-trance, the events running through my head, I went into the room. It was still in a chaotic and disarrayed state, thus proving that last night's happenings were not a dream as I had so vainly hoped. Still, I did what I could to clean up the mess that had been made. This included the blood on the floor. After that, I sat down in my chair, the one that I had first sat on when I had that first conversation with my father. I sat there, trying to figure out what had happened last night. The events continued to play in my mind. What had happened to my Father? What had happened to the man I cared about so deeply? The man who created me. All the worrying had caused me to fall asleep, albiet a fitfull one. I didn't awaken until evening, and then it was by my Father's hand.

"Ephidel?"

"Father?" I said groggily, subconciously drawing away. I still did not trust him, and I doubted I ever would again.

"Ephidel...you're scared of me, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you. I...I was nearly caught. I was the one who was afraid."

He hugged me. Something he had not done in a long time. I just sat there, unsure of how I should react. I was still afraid, yet my Father was here with me. I still had no idea of wether I could trust him or not. He released me.

"Come Ephidel," He smiled, "There is something I wish to show you."

"Alright..." I replied, getting up from the chair I had fallen asleep in, and followed my Father into his laboratory.

I was shocked by what I saw. There was a figure lying on the stone table. My father nudged me to get closer, so I complied. As I approached I noticed that the figure was alike to me and yet different at the same time. I looked at my Father, confused.

"She's your sister. Her name is Sonia," He smiled.

"Sister?" I repeated. I knew that something was going to change. I just didn't think that it would be so soon. She opened her eyes. They were gold, just like mine. She glanced around, her gaze finally settling on Father. It was similar to what I had done, only her eyes were filled with admiration, not confusion, like mine had been. Father had obviously done something different with her. As he had done with me, my Father placed his cloak around her and carried her to the living room. I figured that waht would happen next did not concern me so I just went back into my room.

* * *

A few months passed and my relationship with my sister did not go very well. It was obvious that she hated me, right from day one. I tried to be nice to her, but every look she gave me was full of hatred. She never spoke to me. Finally I asked Father.

"Father, why does Sonia hate me so much?"

"She doesn't hate you Ephidel. I awoke her a little earlier than you. She thinks that she is human, and above you."

"Is she human?"

"No, of course not. She is a morph, jsut like you," Father smiled. I left.

"We might be the same, but I can tell you like her more Father," I muttered, going into my room. Ever since Sonia had come, Father had grown distant. He paid more attention to her than to me, I was left alone quite often. I just stayed in my room most of the time. Gazing out the window, desperate to go outside. Father never let me go out there anymore.

"It's all because of her," I sighed. lieing down on my bed, "I'm nothing to him now." I glanced over at my desk, a thought coming into my head. A small wooden box sat on it. I got up and opened it. Inside lay a dagger known as a killing edge. It had been a gift from my Father. A last resort should my magic fail me, Taking it out, the thought burning in my mind, I held it poised above my wrist. It was obvious that Father didn't want me anymore. He had Sonia now. I would end my life here and now.

"Remember me Father," I whispered, before plunging the knife into my wrist. Pain shot through my body, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. I fell to the floor, weakend by blood loss. My tears mingling with the pool of blood on the floor. My blood. Darkness came upon me and I remembered nothing more.

* * *

Nergal's POV. 

I walked slowly down the hallway, lost in a daze. I wanted to talk to Ephidel. He had seemed distresed from our last conversation. Then something woke me from my thougths. The scent of blood hung thick in the air. It was a scent all to familier to me, but where was it coming from? As I continued down the hallway, the scent became stronger. I reached the pace where the scent was strongest. It was the door to Ephidel's room. I opened the door, only to be shocked by what I saw. Ephidel lay unconscience in a pool of blood. His own blood. I ran to him. He was still alive, but barely. His breathing was shallow. Visions of Mizuhara came to me, and I fought to keep back my tears. In a desperate move, I grabbed Ephidel's knife, already stained with his blood, and cut myself. I began to heal his wounds with my own quintessence.

"Please Ephidel, don't die. Please don't die," I sobbed.

* * *

Ephidel's POV.

"I-I'm alive?" I gasped. I looked around weakly. I was lying in my bed and my wrists were all bandaged up. There was someone in the room with me. After a brief moment of confusion, the figure finally came into focus.

"M-master? Is that you?" I would never call him Father again. Not after this. When I said that, Master looked at me with such sad eyes. He looked as if he had lost something very close to him. Perhaps it was me that he had lost.

"Master?" I repeated, weakly.

"Ephidel. I'm so glad you're alive," He gasped, " What were you trying to prove? Why did you do that?"

"I thought...I thought that you didn't want me around anymore."

"I'm sorry Ephidel. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to commit suicide." Master sobbed. I remained silent, my head bowwed. I was trying to sort out my thoughts. So Master still wanted me? I looked up. He was still crying. 'Does he really care about me?' I thought. 'Do I really mean that much to him?' At that point, Master wiped his eye and got up to leave.

"Rest now. I'll be back later," he said tenderly.

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow. I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, still trying to figure things out. Suddenly, the room became stifiling, almost to the point where I couldn't breath. I looked over. There was a man in a red cloak standing in the center of my room. I had no idea who he was or how he gotten there, but I intended to find out.

"Who are you?" I gasped.

"I'm sorry," came a voice. It was more inside my rather than being spoken. The stifiling feeling soon left.

"Who are you?" I repeated, breathing a little easier.

"My name is Kishuna," came the voice.

"Kishuna. I've heard of you. You're master's-"

"Failed work. I know." The voice was bitter.

"I'm sorry." I assumed that I had offended him.

"There's no need to be Ephidel. You were only stating what you knew."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a great deal about you. I have watching over you."

"You have? Why?" I was confused. Kishuna smiled under his hood.  
"It's only natural that the older brother would want to take care of the younger one."

"So you're a morph. Like me?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well, why did you choose to look after me and not Sonia."

"It's because I understand your pain. I to have felt it. You are also alot like me."

"How so?"

"We are both very close to being human."

"I don't understand."

"You will in time, but until then, I will help you in anyway that I can."

"Thank you," I sighedm before sleep took me.

* * *

Elvengirl10: Thank you for reading this chapter. I know that it was pretty deep and pretty powerful, but that's probably as deep as I'll make it until the end.

Sain: The end?

Elvengirl10: Yeah, it's written in my head.

Sain: OO

Elvengirl10: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.

Sain: Please review.


	4. Eyes of Ice

Elvengirl10: Hey all, sorry this chapter took so long. Alot of things got in the way: school, plotholes, that kinda stuff. So yeah, I'm back. Hope you enjoy.

Reviews:

Me: Guess what, you are my first flamer. Could you at least give me an idea of what I did wrong, or what you did not like so I can improve. Thanks

Bomber the Scoto Fox: Don't worry, this is book one of a trilogy, so I will be contining, updating's another story though, but I'll try to do it as often as I can. For the record, there's about five more chapters, including this one, to go before I assimilate the game.

Elvengirl10: And without further ado, chapter five.

* * *

Three years passed since my attempted death. Since then, my relationships with my family have been stained. Sonia still looks down upon me, and Master still treats me kindly enough, but still, I feel alone most of the time. I do, however, build on my relationship with Kishuna, who seems to look after me better than my master.

* * *

I awoke one day to my master knocking on my door. We were going somewhere it seemed. I came out fully dressed and completely confused.

"Here Ephidel," said my master, handing me a black cloak.

"Where are we going?" I asked, putting it on and noticing that my sister had one to.

"To Etruria. I have to get something there."

I mearly nodded, not wanting to sound to curious. Master nodded back and my sister mearly looked away, and went to stand closer to Nergal. Master nodded that I come closer as well and in the blink of and eye we were standing in front of a large house in an unfamilier landscape, which I took to be Etruria.

"Why are we here?" I asked, confused.

"Like I said, I need something. Now, your jobs will be to kill anyone who hinders me. Do you understand?"

I nodded, being that I could not speak. Of all the things I had done, killing someone wasn't one of them. Even though I was different, I couldn't imagine taking the life of another human being.

We entered the grounds...first Nergal, then my sister, then me. Three dark shadows in the moonlight. Suddenly, a loud racket began and I heard the word "Intruders!" being shouted. Then, a large groups of soldiers came running up to meet us, lances drawn. Nergal and Sonia took care of them without so much as a blink. How could they kill so mercilessly? Was I the only one who felt this way?

I soon noticed that my master had gone ahead. I moved slowly down the walkway, walking around the dead bodies, most of them young men.

"Mother earth and Father sky," I prayed as I walked.

One of the soldiers had evaded the attack and began to run toward me. I stared in horror and realised that he was coming to kill me. It was at that moment that my body moved on its own. I drew out my spell tome and cast the Dark Elfire spell. I watched as the man burst into flames and collasped screaming. I collasped as well and stared dumbfounded at the man I had just killed. He was young. Couldn't have been older than twenty-five. And now he was dead, by my hand. I sobbed, realising what I had just done. My body trembled and I felt sick. I made my way over to a nearby flower bed and vomited. Even after that, I still felt weak. I heard screams coming from the house but I didn't care. My head reeled. I had just killed a man.

After a few moments, I noticed someone standing over me. I looked up. It was a warrior, starring down at me.

"Did you kill these men?" he asked.

"No. I only killed one," I replied, evenly as I could.

"It's the first time you've ever taken life, isn't it?"

I mearly nodded.

"I see. I reacted a similar way. It's never a pleasent feeling. But I tend to look at it this way: When you enter a fight like that, someone's always gonna lose. It's a matter of willpower, and the person with the stronger will to live wins. In that case, it was you."

"I...think...I understand."

"That's good. It's to bad a gentle soul like yours is being forced into this."

"What?" I was confused. A gentle soul?  
"Something tells me that you don't like to kill, and never will. You don't like hurting others either. You just prefer to be left alone."

"Oh...how do you know so much?"

"It's a long story," The warrior smiled. "You should wait here for your companions. Don't strain yourself."

"Alright," I said. The Warrior got up and began to walk away.

"Wait...Can I at least know your name?"

"It's Brendan. Brendan Reed. And you are?"

"Ephidel. My name is Ephidel," I smiled, weakly. He smiled back.

"Take care Ephidel."

"You too, Brendan." I watched as the warrior walked away into the darkness. My heart was somewhat lightened after I talked to him. I looked over at the body of the man I had just killed. I understood now. His soul did not resent me. I sighed and waited. The night was cold. I shivered and drew my cloak around me. Then, I saw someone approach me. It was a young boy dressed in nothing but rags. He carried with him a knife, which was reflected in the ice cold gaze of his eyes. He stopped in front of me and stared. I stared back, my gold eyes meeting his black ones. For a moment, time truly stood still as I gazed into the eyes of one who has faced and dealed death. But this boy was so young.

Before I knew it, the boy had collasped in front of me. I was seized with panic and forgot all about my current predicament. I immediatly began to check the boy over. He had a pulse and was breathing normally. I guessed that he had collasped with hunger. I looked away to find some water, only to be staring at the tip of the killing edge. The boy could barely stand.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can out your weapon down," I stated as calmly as I could, raising my hand, showing I held no weapon. The boy remained where he was.

"I'm serious. I just want to help you. You've very weak." The boy still did not move. I backed up and, albiet weakly and clumsily, stood up, resting heavily on a broken spear. The boy simply stared, putting his weapon down. I breathed a sigh of relief and offered what meager rations I had, a small waterskin. The boy grabbed it and drank it greedily. I, feeling lightheaded,sat down again, drawing deep breaths. When I finally came back to earth, I noticed a vulnery in front of me. I looked at the boy.

"It's alright, I'm not hurt." The boy just looked at me, a quizical expression in those ice-like eyes. "So," I began, "Do you have a name?"

"Jaffar."

"I'm Ephidel. Do you have any family?"

"No."

"So, you're alone?"

"Yes. Are you?"

I went silent, thinking for a proper answer.

"Yes," I finally replied, "I suppose I am. You can stay with me if you want."

"Alright. You aren't really alone, are you?"

"No. I have...a small family...a sister and a father. But I'm alone within it."

The boy nodded, as did I. I smiled. I finally found someone who understood me. And that was comferting indeed.

* * *

Elvengirl10: Sorry it's short...I'll try to have the next one up sooner, promise. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I was typing this at nine o'clock pm, so I was kinda tired. Please Read and Review, but no flames this time. 


	5. Life of meaning?

Elvengirl: I'm sorry this took so long, and this chapter is short too so I apologize for that as well. I've just had no inspiration for this story, so it's kind of difficult.

Reviews:

Bomber the Scoto Fox: Never, will I put up sentances as chapter. I'm glad you liked Brendan's intro. I'm sorry this update is short.

Heekcomber: I'm glad you like it .

* * *

Elvengirl: Without further ado, chapter six.

* * *

The next few memories of that night I remember in little detail. I remember sitting there with Jaffar, neither of us speaking, both enjoying each other's silence. I then remember the house going up in flames, its thick, black smoke blotting out the moon, stars, and sky. In the wake of the flames, my sister and master came running out. In her arms, Sonia held a baby, a young human child. Never, in a thousand years, would I have thought Sonia a mother. I gave a quizzicle look to my master, who knelt down beside me.

"Ephidel, is everything alright?"

"Yes," I lied, not entirly sure why. It was obvious my master caught on.

"We'll discuss it later, but who is this?" he asked, indicating Jaffar.

"This is Jaffar, a boy who was nearby," I responded.

"I see..." For long moments, Master and Jaffar just stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. Barely even blinking. Finally, Master got up. He smiled, a glint of malice appearing in his eye.

"Come, we must leave now before anyone sees us. You to Jaffar...you are coming with us as well," Master smiled, turning on his heel.

I got up slowly, still recovering from my weakness. Jaffar followed my master obediantly, but stopped to look back at me. I waved him on, walking slowly. I still felt weak, but why? I hadn't been injured, and the only thing that had happened was that I had killed someone. What was wrong with me? I didn't have that much time to think about it, as master quickly teleported us back home. I collapsed as soon as the spell ended and master swiftly forced me to relax, putting me in bed. I didn't know it, but when I awoke, my life was going to change yet again. Although this time, I wouldn't be alone.

* * *

I awoke to find my master staring at me with concern.

"Did you sleep alright, Ephidel?" he asked in a low voice. I nodded, sitting up slowly, my head reeling.

"What happened to me last night?" I asked, trying to remember.

"Well, you see Ephidel, you are not human."

"I'm a morph."

"Yes, and since you're a morph, your body is different."

"How so?" This was new to me.

"The best way to explain it would be this: Humans have a force inside them called quintessence. It's their life force and it is what you are dependent on to live."

"I am?" I stared at my master blankly, trying to figure it out.

"Yes. If you are wounded, you have to use quintessence to heal your wounds. I used my own quintessence to heal you that time you tried to commit suicide."

I winced, remembering that.

"So what does this have to do with my weakness?" I asked, still confused.

"After Sonia and I had killed those men, their quintessence still lingered. Since you stayed in that area, you exposed yourself to the quintessence and it had a sort-of, intoxicating effect on you. You were weakened almost through a process of diffusion and unbalance."

I nodded, sort of understanding. Why was I learning these things now? That was my only question. Master nodded back.

"Now, how are you feeling?"

"Okay...still a bit weak," I replied.

"I see. Well, we are going to be moving soon," Master announced. I blinked.

"Where?"

"To Valor. It's an island of the coast of Lycia."

I lay back down. Master smiled at me and left. The glint of malice had left his eyes. I sighed and began to think. Why would we move? Was Master not happy here? Was there someone after us? My thought process was interupted by the stifiling feeling that my older brother gave off. I always knew when he was around by that.

"Kishuna?" I looked over. The figure smiled.

"Hello Ephidel," came the voice inside my head. I smiled, for I had not spoken to my older brother in awhile.

"Kishuna, do you know what my master is planning?" I asked. My brother was more in touch with these things than I.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we moving from here?"

"Well, I think it's because on Valor, also called the Dread Isle, there is a place called Dragon's Gate. It is through this portal that the Dragons left, and I think that Nergal wants to call them back, returning this world to the time of The Scouring."

I blinked in surprise, for I had not suspected my master capable of such blackhearted treachery.

"But...but why?" I gasped.

"That I do no know." Kishuna went silent.

"Kishuna...where do you go when you are not with me?" I asked. I never saw my brother anywhere except my room.

"I-I cannot say. I must not let Nergal find out."  
"Oh." I looked away, embaressed.

"I will tell you some other time. If you are so desperate to know."

I looked up, smiling.

"I would."

"So curious," Kishuna laughed. "I never expected you to have such a trait."

There was another silence. I lay down, trying to sort everything out and failing. Everything had stopped making sense. I was being swept along in this river of time and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Fate. That is what it was called. I was now a victim of fate. But this couldn't be my destiny? Could it? To forever serve my master?

"You don't have to be a victim of fate Ephidel. You can change it. Take control of your own destiny."

"How?"

"That you must decide for yourself. I cannot help you." With that, Kishuna left, leaving me alone with my thoughts. How was I to take control of my own destiny? Was it even possible for me? I wasn't even human. Just a morph...a creation...hardly even...real. I was completly manufactured, even my thoughts and actions, so why did I feel this way? Why was I so different from Sonia? What did master do to me that was so different? That made me this way? What was I...really? Would I ever know? Would I ever find out? What was I seeking now? The truth of my existance? The meaning of my life? Only time would tell.

* * *

Elvengirl: Wow...I went deep again. So what did you think? Oh yeah, I'll be gone for two weeks after this, so I'll hopefully update when I get back, and have more of the story written. So yeah, review and tell me what you think 


	6. A Familier Face

Elvengirl: I am so sorry for not updating when I said I would. Due to constant sidetracking and general procrastination, nothing really got updated except Rurouni Karel. However, due to some recent events on a forum I'm on, I have more ideas, and know where I can take this story. So yeah, I'll try to be a bit more regular on the updates from now on. Thank you all for being so patient.

* * *

The move to Valor came shortly after I recovered. I still had questions, but I never spoke of them to anyone, including Jaffar, who Master has placed in my care, despite the fact that Jaffar was more than capable of taking care of himself. I often wondered how a child of his age, was so skilled in the killing arts. What was his past?

The change of location was sudden and swift. Master simply transported us and everything there. We materialised in a large cavernous room. I glanced around. We were at the top of a large stairwell. It was dark down below, so I could not see where the stairs led, or ended. When I turned around, I saw a large arch, taller than I had ever seen before. It was also dark, and I couldn't see the other end, if it even had one. I walked up to it.

"This feeling...it's so familier...but I've never been...here before..." I mumbled, wandering closer to this great arch. Was this the Dragon's Gate Kishuna spoke of? I stretched my hand out toward the gate. I could almost feel vibrations and a powerful, yet familier, magic pulsing through my body.

"Ephidel, come here."

Master's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Yes Master?" I turned away from the gate quickly and walked over.

"Go take these books down to the library. Jaffar, help him."

The move did not take long, as most of the books had alreaday been transported to the huge library. It was just a matter of shelving them now. There were books about magic of all types, the history of Elibe, and even storybooks meant for children. I never realised just how many books Master really owned. I decided that I should have to come back and look at them more closely. I looked over at Jaffar, who was clearly not as thrilled as I was at these discoveries. I smiled and went back to work.

We had been staying at the Dragon's Gate for not more than a week when Master announced that we were heading back to the mainland, Bern in particular. I was confused. Didn't we just leave Bern? Had Master forgotten something important? Confused as I was, I came obediantly and asked no questions.

When the spell subsided, and my head cleared I saw that we were in front of a large fortress, albiet not in the best shape. Vines crawled up the cracked walls. The roofs of various buildings had caved in. Windows were cracked, the glass on the ground, not bothered to be picked up. The air was cold, the sky dark. I drew my cloak around me and watched as Master went up to the front gate. He knocked three times and waited. Soon it was opened by and older man. From what I could see in darkness, he was either a brigand or fighter. His face was drawn out and he had a tired expression. He glanced wearily at my master.

"Are you Nergal?" he asked. His tone was that of a kinder man, one who clearly disliked what he was doing.

"Yes, I am. I believe that you were expecting me."

"Indeed. Follow me, please." The man turned and headed back into the fortress. We all followed, in single file. Master, Sonia and her child, Nino, Jaffar, and then me, bringing up the rear. I glanced around. The fortress was older than I had first thought. In fact, it was probably on the brink of collapsing. 'How can people live in such an unsafe place, such as this?' I thought.

"Ephidel hurry up!" Master snapped from down the hall.

"Ah...I'm sorry!" I jogged to catch up.

We were now in a large room, some sort of Great hall, I figured. There was a long table in the middle, with a man sitting at the far head. I gasped. It was the warrior I had spoken to when Master attacked Etruria. Brendan Reed. But what was he doing here? I watched as Brendan nodded and indicated that we sit down.

"So you are the man who sent this letter," Brendan began.

"I am," Master responded.

"What do you want then?"

"I require your assistance."

"In what way..."

"Assassinations, as well as audiences with the King."

"We can do the assassinations, providing they fall in our law, and I'm not to sure about the audience."

"Very well. I understand. Also, I bring a young assassin with me. This is Jaffar. I'm sure he will be very useful to you."

I gasped. I had no idea that master was planning this. I looked at Jaffar, who appeared unmoved. Was I to lose my only friend? I glanced around. No one noticed my outburst.

"Alright, he can join us. Now, you all must be tired. Feel free to rest here for the night. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you," replied my Master.

"Jan will show you to your rooms." Brendan indicated the brigand who had led us here. Sonia smiled, almost seductively at Brendan, then got up from the table. I walked slowly behind everyone as we left, trying to settle everything in my head.A hand touched my shoulder. I jumped, and then turned around.

"We meet again, Ephidel."

"Indeed we do, Brendan Reed."

"Just Brendan will do. You really haven't changed much since that night, and that was several years ago." He smiled. I had no idea that he had remembered me.

"I..guess I haven't."

"You look very confused right now."

I nodded.

"I am. I don't know what to think right now."

"I understand. I'll try to help you, I promise."

"Thank you."

"You look tired. Go get some rest and we'll talk more later." Brendan led me to another part of the fortress, "This is your room. Now...get some sleep."

I smiled and entered the small room. Taking off my boots and cloak, I crawled into bed, not bothering to remove the rest of my clothes.

* * *

I awoke several hours earlie, only to find a strange woman looking down at me with a concerned look on her face. When I opened my eyes, she smiled.

"You've finally woken up. You must be hungry."

I nodded and sat up, glancing around as I did so. The room was a bit larger than I had first thought. There was a bookcase against the far wall with a small desk beside it. My bed was against another wall, this one with a window looking out onto a courtyard. I turned my attention to the woman. She was thin, homely-looking. Her face bore a tired expression, similar to that of the other man, yet different at the same time. Her eyes were a deep brown, and they bore constant concern. Her hair, brown as well, fell to between her shoulder-blades. It was faded. She wore simple peasent clothing, a homespun dress with a white apron. She looked over at smiled at me again. When she smiled, the exhaustion she bore seemed to disappear.

"Here," she said, handing ,e a bowl of stew, "It's not much, but it's still good."

"Thank you," I replied, taking the bowl. The stew was the best thing I'd had to eat in days and I ate it greatfully. It was gone in a matter of minutes.

"It was very good," I said after I finished.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm Seren Reed, by the way."

"My name is Ephidel."

"Ephidel, that's a very elegant name."

I looked away, embarassed at the compliment. Seran smiled yet again and gave a little laugh. This caused me to smile as well.

"You look as old as Uhai, yet you act so much like a child. How are old are you?"

"I'm not...sure really..." I mumbled, "I haven't really been keeping track since master created me. I think it's been about eight years..."

"Created?"

"I'm not human," I admitted bluntly, somewhat annoyed, "I'm a morph."

"That's right. When Brendan spoke of you, he made you seem, not altogether human, but something entirely different."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Seran stopped me.

"I'm Brendan's wife."

I mentally berated myself for not catching onto the last names.

"So, how are you feeling now?"

"Much better than last night."

"That's good. Brendan was worried about you."

"He was?" I barely knew the man. Why would he be worried about me?

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked, confused. It made no sense, really.

"That I do not know, but he does wish to speak with you. Perhaps you can ask him them."

"Alright," I decided, slowly climbing out of bed. Seran held out a new set of clothes for me.

"I hope they fit," she said as she left the room. I looked down at the clothing. A black tunic and black pants. I sighed. Black always brought out how pale my skin was, and the air of malice that my eyes seemed to give off. But, then again, it was the thought that counted, correct?

I got dressed quickly, the new clothes fitting rather well, and headed out into the hall where Soren was waiting. She smiled when she saw that I had changed.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad that they fit. Now, please follow me." I followed Seran through the fortress, which was certainly more cheerful during the day as opposed to the night. I was able to look around and see the various coroded antiquties, such as the large, faded, tapestries that hung on the wall. Seran stopped at the end of a long hallway, where there was a small wooden door.

"Brendan's in there," she said and walked away with a nod. I nodded back, with a small hope that I would see her again. I then turned to the door and knocked softly.

"Come in," came Brendan's gruff voice. I opened the door silently and stepped into the room. Brendan was seated comfertably by a fireplace, though there was no blaze of flame. A large double-headed axe leaned up against his chair.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Ephidel. I did. You see, there are a few things I wish to discuss with you."

* * *

Elvengirl10: My apologies! I have not updated in so long. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy plus a huge writer's block and alot of distractions. I only wish that this will make up for it and I promise to try and update more regualrly. 


End file.
